


hold you (so close)

by nekodrafts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Coming of Age, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Stars, Tsukishima Kei is Pretty, aka Daylight by Maroon 5, and I Lived by OneRepublic, and my road trip playlist, and troye sivan basically, but happy ending, i just love kurotsuki a lot, i really miss those times, im just a sap, inspired by old songs, nvm i forgot to add inspired by Strawberries & Cigarettes, oh and Glorious by Macklemore, so much fluff i promise, that vibe to it yk, there's more characters i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekodrafts/pseuds/nekodrafts
Summary: kei would never admit that he enjoyed tetsurou's presence.his stupid laugh, his even more stupid smirk, and those beautiful eyes he could get lost in for hours.but to have his phone buzz at 2am in the morning, just to see the caller id that belonged to the devil himself, asking him if he was down for a road trip with his "bromeo" and the prettiest man he'd lay his eyes on (second to tetsurou, but never tell him that) he wondered how he the hell had he agree to the idea.it was probably the funky tasting ramen he had earlier.or, kei and tetsurou's love story, featuring going on a road trip and falling in love under the stars.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> heeeyy so this is my first fic, dedicating it to my comfort place, kurotsuki and bokuaka (basically third gym squad <3) because i love them so so much  
> and if anyone's wondering [here's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/56mik477sOKASKb0yNLean?si=pJ-5jgNMT9SWdXHowU6uFQ) my road trip playlist! spotify of course  
> warning: this is really self-indulgent and i wrote this like, as my coping mechanism and i just like connecting with people who have the same interests as me <3  
> p.s. english isn't my mother tongue so do correct me if you see any grammatical errors, thank you!

without awareness of the road or the rain, the car moved over the highway, lights on full beam. tetsurou watched how the yellowed yet bright light played in the droplets, showing this deluge, this flood from the sky, in apparently solitary drops. once upon a time he would have been driving the car, no longer, he let the quantum computer do that. this was his time to let his brain roam free and his heart explore new avenues, even as the city became ever closer.

he watched with an unwavering gaze, as a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at me, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and he found himself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark grounds.

“where are we gonna meet bokuto and akaashi?” a voice beside him interrupted his train of thought. tetsurou broke his sight from the road to the blond beside him, a smile finding its way to his lips.

“Maastricht, since they’re coming from London and that’s the closest meeting point to us in Berlin,” tetsurou hummed, glancing on the map on his lap to make sure they were going in the right direction. “you sure you’re fine going on this trip?” the older grinned, mischief shone on his dark orbs, just the way kei liked it.

“you’re a pain, kuroo-san. and yes, i’m very sure i’m fine going on this trip, thank you very much,” kei smiled, his devious handsome smile in contrast to his sharp tone, but it lacked no bite, tetsurou knew that.

“3 years of knowing each other and you still call me kuroo-san, you hurt me, kei,” tetsurou whined, putting a hand on his chest dramatically and kei had to stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous the older could be, even while driving.

the blond turned to face him, a snarky reply on the tip of his tongue as usual before his lips sealed shut, capturing the moment just an arm’s length from him. tetsurou was beautiful, the way his brown orbs was locked onto the road (kei wishes they were locked onto him instead, what) dark lashes and thick eyebrows just above his perfect nose, perfect lips kei always dreamt of kissing. he was sure the older tasted like a sugary mess, from all the coffee and red bull he drank to keep himself awake during class. nonetheless, they look outstandingly soft, a bit chapped but he wouldn’t mind, it was tetsurou after all.

“kei, you’re gonna catch a fly in your mouth if you keep your pretty lips open longer,” a voice he’d learned to love over the years snapped him out of his trance, a blush creeping onto his pale cheeks. he didn't have to look at tetsurou to know that the older was smirking at him, too amused for his own good - for kei's own good.

“shut up, tetsu,” kei grumbled, rolling his eyes at the raven’s remark, this time letting the grin fall onto his, what did tetsurou call them again? pretty, pretty lips.


	2. miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tetsurou is kei's miracle.  
> and their bickering throughout tokyo's training camp.

the way kei figured it, everyone gets a miracle. it’s like he’ll probably never be struck by lightning, or get a Guinness World Record, or become a delegate for the United Nations, or find the cure to cancer, or just explode like that one scene from Kingsman. but if you consider all the unlikely things together, at least one of them will probably happen to each of us. kei could have seen dinosaurs come back to life, he could have been eaten by a gigantic frog, married some one-eyed cyclops and live in a castle. but his miracle was this: out of all the miracles that could have happened to him, out of 7 billion people on the face of this earth, he just had to end up in a gym with two idiots, one neutral pretty. at least one of the idiots was extraordinarily hot.

kei was 15, tetsurou was 17. karasuno was losing miserably in the training camp, evidence visible from the way kei panted, leaning onto the wall for support.  
kei found himself nervous every time tetsurou was in a 10-meter radius around him, on account of how he was the most fantastically handsome creature that God had ever created, maybe including the hair, just a little bit. on the bright noon question, the sun glaring down at a bunch of unrealistically hungry teenage boys, tetsurou wore his red nekoma shorts and a black t-shirt (jesus, how did he survive in this heat wearing a black shirt). it’s difficult to explain how attractive he found the older.

tetsurou, as always, walked over to him with a stupid smirk on his face. kei guessed he was amused at how much he dedicated himself to today’s game (ew, he thought). 

“i told you it was all about timing,” tetsurou hummed, leaning against the wall beside kei. and lately kei felt like his timing’s been better, ever since his first encounter with the upperclassman. “so did you find today’s match fun? i did, for the record,” he said, a grin dancing on his lips between his string of words. it annoyed kei, how oftenly the older engaged in a conversation with him. it annoyed him even more that he found himself slowly enjoying the conversations after a while. 

“it was alright, kuroo-san,” kei said, an amused smile matching tetsurou’s own earlier as he saw the older roll his eyes at the name.

“drop the honorifics, megane-kun. it’s kuroo, or tetsurou,” he chuckled, winking at the blond’s cheeks slowly reddening. “are you not gonna go to the barbeque? i’m pretty sure shrimpy’s gonna wolf down at least half of the grill if you don’t get there soon.”

“not hungry,” he shrugged, finally catching his breath after a few rounds of deep breaths. it was true though, he didn’t feel too hungry at the moment, maybe he could snatch a couple of onigiris. his stomach just had to betray him, letting out an inhumane sound from under his white t-shirt.

“not hungry, you say?” he chuckled, motioning for him to come out of the gym and join the rest.

“yeah because a few pounds of meat wouldn’t hurt anyone,” kei grumbled, sarcasm lacing each word, but tetsurou didn’t get the point.

“actually it would, although protein is crucial for health, including muscle building and repair, people tend to think they need more than they actually do. but you do though since you need that muscle for volleyball,” tetsurou said, a smirk making its way back to his lips. “red meat is a good source of certain nutrients, especially vitamin B-12 and iron. the human body needs these nutrients to produce new red blood cells. however, some research has linked regular consumption of red meat to a number of health problems, such as heart disease, some cancers, kidney problems, digestive issues, and mortality. too much meat and your body will use more fluids to flush out the excess nitrogen, according to research. if you don't drink enough water to compensate, you may end up feeling faint, light-headed, or otherwise unpleasant,” he added, looking at kei before furrowing his eyebrows. “why are you looking at me like that?”

kei was exasperated. yeah, he meant to be sarcastic, and he couldn’t help but notice how testurou’s eyes looked when he was explaining some vitamin b-12 bullshit to kei (what a nerd). he found himself enjoying how the older talked about some health shit too much for his own good (realizes he’s in for it, oh no). the way his eyes shone differently while talking about it, his small hand gestures as if it was to make kei understand about what the hell he was talking about, he liked it.

“i was being sarcastic, kuroo,” he snorted, rolling his eyes. this time he didn’t stop the small laugh that escaped from his lips. tetsurou’s eyes went wide.

“you laughed!” tetsurou said, pointing a finger accusingly at him. “i made THE tsukishima kei laugh- oh wait till kou hear about this,” he grinned, crossing his arms proudly before kei raised both his eyebrows, more to the in disbelief side.

“yamaguchi’s done that too,” he said blankly.

“hey, it’s still something other than a snarky reply,” the raven-haired grinned, way too proud for his own good. “now seriously, let’s get outside before both of our inhumanely loud friends wolf down the entire barbeque together.” “i don’t know who shoyou is,” kei frowned.

“yeah and i’m 150 years old and is the headmaster of hogwarts,” tetsurou shrugged, kei snorted at that lame comeback.

“maybe the 150 years old part is true.”

“rude!”

-

that night, kei went into his room of some sort (he shared it with at least 10 other gigantic teenage boys, but oh well) because ten o’clock was their curfew. his teammates had bid each other goodnight, seconds before snoring their way into dreamland. 

kei had trouble sleeping sometimes. whether it was because of an exam the next day, because of some block he felt like he should’ve gotten down, and other thoughts spiraling in his mind throughout the silent night. as he turned on his side, he saw the door slightly opened, a too-familiar figure standing just outside of it, wild black hair a contrast to the milk-white door. he squinted at the doorframe, just to make sure it was who he thought it was before he saw tetsurou hold a hand out, motioning for him to come outside. 

kei sighed softly before getting up, putting his glasses on the bridge of his nose before making his way to the door. “what?” he hissed, annoyed that the guy would interrupt him during his sleep time (not that he was sleeping anyways).

“i think i might know how to make your blocks better, more effective,” tetsurou said casually, as if showing up in the middle of the night past curfew to talk about blocking was the most normal thing ever.

“i cannot believe you,” kei groaned softly, going out of his room and closing the door behind him, careful not to wake his teammates up. “so?”

“as you know, you pick your spot, get square to the net, go in the air, and hold your space. while the ball is on the other side of the net, you should be in a ready position to block with your arms up, with your elbows out in front of you and your palms facing the net about eye level. now i think the problem with you is your fingers, they aren’t positioned correctly,” he said, looking down at kei’s long, dainty fingers. “can i?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at the blond.

kei nodded, not sure of what tetsurou meant before he felt calloused hands held kei’s in his own, suddenly feeling small. he frowned at how rough the older’s hand felt, not that it’s a bad thing (probably from all the years he spent on volleyball, he thought).

“your fingers need to be widespread, but at the same time, they should be more relaxed rather than flexed,” he hummed, taking each and every finger into his hold, treating them delicately — as if they were to break if he made the wrong move. “that’s the key to put the ball straight down to the opponent’s court,” he explained, looking up with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as if imagining the scenario in his head in that very moment. “do not tighten up, or flex your fingers – because you can’t direct the ball like that - and often the ball bounces outside the court even if blocked.”

“hm,” was all kei could muster out, realization hitting him that the kuroo tetsurou was holding his hand, right now. his stomach was a goddamn zoo at this point, why were butterflies the default anyways?

“and remember to keep your wrists rigid - against the hard spike you definitely need it,” he smiled, but this time it was different than his usual “i’m gonna get under your skin real bad and you can’t hate me for that because it’s a good thing” smirk. it felt genuine, a genuine smile from tetsurou.

“okay,” kei said, returning the smile with one of his own. he didn’t want to say anything. he just wanted him to keep talking — that voice tense with the excitement matching one from the court, making him feel like something important was happening to him. 

“one day, you’ll learn to like volleyball,” tetsurou said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence that was shrouding them. 

“what makes you think that?” kei smirked, raising his eyebrow as if challenging the other in his statement.

“because i’m gonna be the one responsible for it,” tetsurou said, in an “in a matter of fact” tone that kei almost believed him, a smirk finding its way to his face (once again, good lord) but kei couldn’t bring himself to complain, he looked good.

kei’s head was level with his, maybe an inch taller as they stared at each other. the silence was unfairly comfortable, and kei liked having tetsurou’s eyes on him and him only. he couldn’t remember how it ended — if he had left to his room or tetsurou did. in his memory, it doesn’t end. they just stay there, looking at each other, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed chapter one !! wrote this during history because i was bored out of my mind, leave a kudos or comment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said this already but i love kurotsuki so much like come on  
> tbh i don't think i have a schedule to stick to for updates (hopefully in the future i'll have one), since i'm practically drowning in my assignments and exams right now, but i'll make sure to update at least once a week!! i'm really excited for this fic and i hope you guys will be too, please leave suggestions or corrections in the comments, i really appreciate them  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
